The New Year Will Bring Sugar Cookies
by RzSumisu
Summary: "I can have fun on my own." Sephiroth stated. "I bet you can't." Aerith countered with a sweet but mischevious smile. Implied Zack x Sephiroth, this is NOT Sephiroth x Aerith.


I wanted to do a 500 word drabble to celebrate the New Year! I get all depressed right after Christmas. Happens every year, so I am trying to busy myself with playing the new Final Fantasy games I got for Christmas and writing fan fictions. I did not want to take my decorations down! Am I the only one that gets like this? D: This takes place in the same time period or whatever as some of the other stories that I may or may not have put up when I put up this one, such as Leopard Print. I will say this now, this is not Sephiroth x Aerith nor is it supposed to be implied.

XXX

The New Year

Will Bring Sugar Cookies…

XXX

Congratulations, if you are reading this story you have made it into 2011, or any of the years beyond it. Step into the new year with a bold outlook and take on new challenges. Make a resolution.

Have fun.

XXX

He could officially say that the first feeling he felt in the new year was that of grogginess. It wasn't pleasant, waking up like this but it had to be done. Now that Sephiroth thought about it, it was better than when he had woken up the weekend before after the ShinRa Christmas party to have a splitting headache. And he hadn't even drank that much.

Alcohol never did agree with him very well. Probably why he stuck to a mild, sweet tasting wine and never drank the heavy stuff.

Then of course, there was a knock at the door. Sitting up, his un brushed hair lay unkempt over his shoulders and Sephiroth groaned. Who the fuck comes and knocks on the door at four in the morning?

Swinging his legs out of the bed, he sat for a moment. In one fluid motion Sephiroth brought his hands up and swept his long thick mane of hair behind him. Satisfied with the fact that his hair looked okay and he was wearing pajama bottoms (his favorite women's leopard printed ones of course) he could and would go answer the door. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it.

Going to the door he noted that it was still dark out. No wonder since the clocks didn't have a big change for a while yet. Yawning he stretched before his hand went to doorknob and turned.

Sephiroth was surprised to see a girl standing there.

He had expected it to be Zack or Angeal. Or hell, even Cloud. But not a girl. A girl with brown hair and a long pink dress, and little fur parka. Sephiroth's eyebrow arched as he stared at her. "Surprised to see me?" She said cheerily, as the General searched his mind as to who the heck this was. "Silly, I am a friend of Zack's. Maybe you have heard of me? I'm Aerith!" She said, offering her hand and also a smile. The General was at a bit of a loss of what to say, but he shook the girls hand anyway. Damn, the hallway was cold, and the cold seeped into the room. If ShinRa was going to box him into this expensive building, couldn't they at least heat the halls! They did everything else, for crying out loud!

"I may have heard of you from Zack. Why are you here. And this early?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. The girl, or rather woman once he thought about it, giggled as she watched him.

"Zack was right. You do remind me of a kitty." Aerith said, crossing her arms over her chest. Sephiroth fought an embarrassed blush not to come onto his face as he crossed his own arms, only from the cold. And then she continued, "Zack said that he was going to work today, so he wanted me to come and hang out with you for a little bit." Aerith said quickly, rocking back and forth on her heels now and peeking past Sephiroth's lithe frame to spy into the apartment.

The General had almost forgotten. Since it was New Years now, the first day of the new year, he had no work since he was one of the Generals. The Generals had gotten extra work off. Angeal and Genesis had gone together back to Barona to visit. That left Zack, and since he wasn't a General he had to work today. Yeah, he would have been a bit lonely, but Zack could have come to visit him later or something. He didn't need to be babysat or anything.

The very thought brought a frown to his face.

"Quit pouting! It isn't like that don't worry. He said that you need to have a little fun too, and that's why I am here!" She said with another one of her pleasant smiles.

"I can have fun on my own."

"I bet you can't."

"What kind of fun are you talking about anyway?" Sephiroth countered, leaning back a bit to relieve some of the tension on his back from standing after being bed for so long. Heck, he had gone to sleep early last night and he was still tired.

"Cooking? You like cookies? I can make them. For you I mean. Little Zack sugar cookies or something. Ice them and everything. And then if you were ever angry at him, you can chew the head off and pretend it was really him." Aerith said, looking pleased with herself.

"Damn, you are good." Sephiroth said with a lazy smile. "Can you make ones that look like some of the others too? Like Angeal and Genesis?"

"If you have pictures somewhere than sure I can. And they will taste good too." She continued, a bit of a mischievous look on her face now.

Even though he had eaten all sorts of homemade sugar cookies at that party last weekend (Which really he had thought was stupid. What kind of SOLDIER brings sugar cookies to a ShinRa party? That was something five year olds did!) this was an offer to good to pass up.

"I think we have an agreement, Aerith."

"I think we do too." She laughed and she walked into the house as he stepped aside.

XXX

Cute right? XD Maybe longer than 500 words, but I just wrote this in one sitting on Christmas Eve right after the idea struck me when I was watching Reno talk in Advent Children. Man he cracks me up that movie. So, does anyone want to see some holiday fan fictions even if its not the holidays anymore? If so, then review and say so! I will so write them if I get the idea or whatever in the next two or three months or so! (Or at least I will try my hardest.) :D

I would also like to point out that just like I said before, I did not go over this. I also just got into this fandom a month before Christmas and I haven't really played through any of the games just yet. So if I screwed up any rankings or any other minor details, maybe nicely point it out to me or something. After all, it's not like I read this over or anything. ^^;


End file.
